The Essay
by justanothercrazybrunette
Summary: Sabrina gets assaigned to write an essay on Puck
1. The Problem

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sisters Grimm

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Sisters Grimm.

As Sabrina Grimm sat cross legged on her bed her head resting in her hands she

wasn't thinking about Puck, or the Scarlet Hand, or Daphne. No, she thought about those

things far to often now days. No, this time she was thinking about something far more

trivial.

Since humans had moved back to Ferryport Landing they had had to go back to

school. And now Sabrina's 8th grade English teacher, Miss O'Neil, who was obsessed

with Shakespeare, was making them all write an essay on what it would be like to know a

Shakespearean character. Sure, this would be no problem if they got to CHOOSE the

character, but no, they didn't. So now Sabrina was stuck writing a report on what it

would be like to know Puck.

…

…

…

_What was she going to do?!_

So, should I continue? If you say know I won't so just review, kay?


	2. the Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm. Sigh…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sabrina had decided what she was going to do. She was going to write an essay

and pretend fairy boy didn't live in the room next door. She was going to pretend all the

insite she had waswhat they read in English class. She was going to pretend he didn't sit

across from her at breakfast and that he wasn't smirking at her from the back row as she

read herr report. She could do that…. right?

It didn't have anything to do with the fact that stupid Puck lived with her. She

would be objective, ya that was the key, to stay objective. She should probably get started

right now. Sabrina walked over to the computer and sat down.

**If Puck were real chances are he would annoy me every chance he got…**

No, she couldn't write that… could she?

No, but what if, what if she used this as an opertunity to get back at Puck?

Sabrina sighed and put her head back in her hands.

_At least she hadn't gotten Moth.._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Sorry the chapters are so short, I figure if I write one short chapter a day and post daily it

would be better than a long chapter onca a month, tell me if I;m wrong.

But anyways if u have ideas tell me and as always, **review!!**


	3. The Writing

So Sorry about that, I tried to write a lot for this chapter but I don't know…

So Sorry about that, I tried to write a lot for this chapter but I don't know…

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day at breakfast

Daphne Grimm was very confused. This, was for a couple of reasons. The most dominant of which was sitting next to her at the table.

For the past twenty minuets every time Puck and Sabrina would look at each other Puck would snicker loudly and Sabrina would go bright red.

It was driving Daphne INSANE!!

"Will one of you _please_ tell me what's going on?!" She cried suddenly. In response Sabrina's head snapped up an Puck fell out of his chair laughing, which just like all the other times caused Sabrina to go red. "So," the little girl demanded, "the story, spill!"

Puck, who had regained his composure quickly explained the assignment and the fact that Sabrina had to write a report on _him_, but before he finished they were both on the ground in hysterics again. This, finely goaded Sabrina into action.

"It's not funny! If I accidently let something slip I could ruin everything!" and with that the other two just laughed harder.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

"_Lieblings_," Granny called later on that day. "Don't you have an essay to write?"

As Sabrina nodded Puck rolled his eyes and said, "I hate schoolwork." But, no matter what they said to convince Granny they had plenty of time to finish the essay.

She wouldn't have it. Eventually they were forced to go upstairs and finish the essay.

"So Grimm," Puck asked, "need me to give you ideas for what sorts of fabulous thinghs you should write about me?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes but answered, "Not really, I don't think you could get more annoying."

And with that Puck huffed and stalked off to go write his essay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0oo0o0o0o00oo0o00o0

An hour later Sabrina still wasn't sure what to write. Sure, she could use this chance to get back at him, but she wasn't really sure she wanted to do that.

No matter how much she told herself she hated the fairy the more she thought about it the more her memories bombarded her.

Memories like their first kiss, their future together, each and every time he saved her. And a couple more she wasn't sure why they were there, like when the wolf told Puck love would be the end of him, and Puck choosing _her_ as his protector.

What had Moth said about that? Something about how he chose _the person_ _he trusted the most in the world_

That couldn't mean Puck trusted _Sabrina_ more than anyone else in the world, could it? But then again he had kissed her… and he did trust her enough to not only say how he truly felt about his father to her, but he _cried_ infront of her.

Could she really hurt him this way?

O00oo0o0o0000oo0o0o0o00o0o00o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0

So, what did you think? I _**really **_need ideas, soo REVIEW!


	4. The Result

Kay, I'm an idiot and forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter, So for both that one and this one I DON"T OWN SISTERS GRIMM, Kat thanks review

Alright, you guys have been good to me with your reviews and since some of you actually _begged_ here's one more chapter.

Kay, I'm an idiot and forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter, So for both that one and this one I DON"T OWN SISTERS GRIMM, Kay thanks review

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the end of the day Sabrina had finished her essay. She was happy with it and ended up stuffing it in her backpack to be sure not to forget it at home that Monday.

After she finished putting her backpack by the door she trudged up the stairs. And who else would be walking down the hall at that very moment but the resident fairy boy that Sabrina had just been writing about.

"Did ya finish your essay?" Sabrina asked.

"Ya, you wanna here it?"

"Um…who did you write about again?"

"Romeo," Puck said disgustedly.

"Oh, well, um…sure?" she answered kind of warily.

"Romeo was a stupid, love-struck, goody-goody. If he were real he would be just as annoying, Puck is way cooler." Puck recited. "So, what do ya think?"

"Well…"Sabrina started , "I guess you… kinda summed up Romeo, but, I'm pretty sure she wanted more than two sentences."

Puck just rolled his eyes and replied, "You can think that, but I bet my essay is the best one she ever read." Sabrina rolled her eyes write back at him and kept walking to her own room.

Before she took half a dozen steps Puck called after her. "What about your essay?" Sabrina just looked at him and smiled.

"You'll have to wait and see." And with that she left Puck staring after her with a slightly worried look on her face.

Oo0o0o0o00o0o0o00o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So, please review!!


	5. The Realization

Well, since I have now been dubbed fastest updater ever and still have a bazzilion chapters in my notebook, here's another chapter

Well, since I have now been dubbed fastest updater ever and still have a bazzilion chapters in my notebook, here's another chapter

Disclaimer:If I owned Sisters Grimm Sabrina would accept everafters, listen to Daphne, and be dating Puck. So, I don't own Sisters Grimm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0

For once the Trickster King was silent…and thinking. According to some people both of these would be firsts, but of course, Puck knew different. What he was thinking about was the one and only Sabrina Grimm.

He sighed, it had all started with that stupid English project. Sabrina had been assaigned to write an essay on him.

And sure, Puck acted cool, like he already knew what she would write, but in truth, he waas terrified.

_What would she write about him?!_

Even though he wasn't one-hundred –percent surewhy he was growing up yet, he was pretty sure it had _something_ to do with Sabrina.

Not that that wasn't confusing enough, but for some reason that made it so what _she _thought mattered.

Today the old lady had made the two eighth graders write the cursed essays. Pucks was short, sweet, and, in his own opinion, completely true. Sabrina's was… unknown.

She wouldn't tell him anything about her essay and it was driving him insane.

_What did she think about him?_

Puck silently opened the door to his room and crept down the hallway. Flying (literally) down the stairs and landing softly on the ground. Again creeping towerds his goal, Sabrina's backpack. Quietly unzipping the bag and withdrew the essay, _her essay._

**A Twisted Reality**

That was the title, hurridly he stared reading,

**Chances are, if Puck were real he would act like a royal pain in the neck.**

Puck stared at the page for a minute before forcing himself to go on.

**He would act like some great villain, and some people would probably see him as just that. But deep down, I think he would be a nice guy, because in the end of the story he fixes everything. **

Puck smiled at that, so she did think of him as a good guy, (even if he was always telling her he was a villain of the worst kind). He went on and read as she described what he would be like, carefull not to describe him to much like the real Puck.

Finally as Puck read the last sentence he silently put the essay back in her backpack and crept up to bed, the last sentence still ringing through his head.

**I believe, were he real, Puck would die to protect those he loves.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0

So, what did you think, please review, remember I have at least 5 more chapters written, if I don't get lots of reviews I might not update for a while, but you never know.


	6. The Choice

Okay, here's the Deal

Okay, here's the Deal. Some people have submitted ideas, and you, as the readers get to vote on what happens. The options are

**Sabrina finds out Puck read her essay and then gets mad at him.**

**She reads her report in school and then Puck confronts her asking if what she said is true**

**She forgets her essay and the teacher starts to get really mad at her, but Puck remembers it and tells the class basically what it said**

**Have her read the essay and then end it**

**The everafters go all rebellious and the scarlet hand starts taking over the town and Sabrina's teacher finds out she actually DOES know Puck, only after she gave Sabrina an F on her report.**


	7. The Apology

Hey. I know it's been like two years since I wrote this story, and I know most of you have probably forgotten about it. Theres really not all that much I can say to explain. I could try, but I don't think excuses would really do much even if they are true. (If you really want to know why I havnt written in so long pm me.) I am going to try and continue this story. I'll probably update within the next week. I'd understand if none of you want to read it though. Thanks, Sorry.


	8. The Presentation

**ALL Right!!! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sisters grimm. I did however, write the essay paper thing. So there.**

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day at school.

"Alright class!" An overly-chipper Ms. O'Neil exclaimed as she entered the classroom, "Please take out your papers, which you will be reading to the class today!" Sabrina mentally groaned. _Great, now she had to read her essay infront of Puck? Could this assaignment get any worse?_

"Now who would like to go first?" Silence. Sabrina didn't understand why her teacher even asked that question. No one ever volenteered. Ms. O'Neils beady eyes quickley scanned the room. "No one? Alright then... Robin, why don't you go?"

Suprised, Puck glanced up at the teacher before standing up with as much grandour as he could manage.

Sabrina let her head fall to the desk.

"Well, " Puck started, "I had Romeo, Shakespears seconed most pathetic character. The first being Oberon, who-"

"Robin thats enough, will you please read your essay now?" Ms. O'Neil interrupted. Puck glared at her, but did as he was told.

"Romeo was a stupid, love-struck, goody-goody. If he were real he would be just as annoying, Puck is way cooler."

With a final flourich, Puck ended the essay, and ;placed it on the teachers desk, before marching back to his seat. Ms O'Neil just shook her head, before calling Sabrina up to the front of the room. Sabrina mentally sighed, "A Twisted Reality, by Sabrina Grimm. If Puck were real, I think he would be a royal pain in the n eck. He would constantly be pranking peole. Usually the pranks would be harmless, if not a little annoying, but sometimes they would go too far, and I don't think he would realize that. He would consider himself the Trickster King. The Spiritual leader of Hooligans and miscreants. Prince of the wrong side of the tracks. In actuality, I think he would be a nice guy. He may act tough, and uncarring, but when push came to shove, I think he would protect those he cared about, even if he acted like it was a major inconvenience. In the play, A Midsummer Nights Dream, Puck seems like the type of person that would attract leads me to believe that the people he hung out with might possibly, maybe get into a tiny bit more than a little trouble at some point or another, and even if they didn't need saving, I think Puck would save them."

Here Sabrina paused. She had had a tough time putting that in her essay. Hurridly, she continued on to the next part.

"I think he would need saving too sometimes, even if he would never admit it. He would act like some great villain, and some people would probably see him as just that. But deep down, I think he would be a nice guy, because in the end of the story he fixes everything. I believe, were he real Puck would die to protect those he loves."

Without looking up, Sabrina slid her paper onto Ms. O'Neils desk, and slinked back to her seat. As the next student began to read her essay on Lady Capulet, Sabrina felt someones breath tickle her ear.

"_Nice essay Grimm."_ he whispered, his lips right next to her ear, and just like that, he was gone.

Sabrina spent the rest of the period staring resoloutly at the top of her desk and counting down the seconds to her escape. 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**So there it is! What did ya think? I'll probably right the next chapter and then end it, unless I somehow come up with a new idea for the story thats not totally off the story line. Also, I've decided I'm going to try the 100 word challenge, and I have about 12 of the prompts written so far for that, so those should be up soon.**


	9. The Cold Shoulder

Alrighty My wonderful readers! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the story line...

0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo00o0o0ooo000o0o0oo0o0oo0o

_Riiiiiing_

With that one sound, Sabrina Grimm was out of her seat, and into the hallway before most people finished packing up their books.

"Sabrina! Hey! Sabrina! GRIMM!" Although the blonde heard the shouts directed at her (courtesy of a certain filthy fairy), she ignored them, choosing instead to dart to her next class, not even bothering to stop at her locker. _if I can just avoid him long enough, he'll forget about the stupid assaignment, _Sabrina thought. After all, it couldn't be _that_ important to him. He'd just find something else to taunt her about.

After succesfully making it to her next class without talking to Puck, the blonde slid into her chair, finally able to relax until,

_thunk._

Of course it was to good to last. Sabrina glanced at the offending note, which had been so unceramoniously tossed at her head. In Pucks chicken-scratch handwriting it read, **Hey Grimm.**

Sabrina ignored it. Eventually he would get bored, then maybe he would let it go, and if he let it go, he might forget. How she wished he would forget about the stupid essay. What was so important about it anyway?

_Thwak_

_Thwak_

_Thwak._

_Ignore Him Sabrina, _she thought to herself, after all, it couldn't last all day could it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~4 Periods Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had been wrong. It had lasted _all day._ He had tried to talk to her, she ignored him, he chased after her in the halls, she took a quick detour through the girls bathroom, he tossed note after note after note at her head, she reminded herself murder was illegal in most countries.

Not that that had stopped her plans. Then she remembered Puck couldn't leave Ferryport landing. Even if it was just to be murdered. Stupid barrier.

As the last bell of the day rang, Sabrina finally had to confront the moment she had been dreading. Her and Puck would be forced to wait together for 15 minutes before Red and Daphne were done with school.

"Grimm, I have been trying to grace you with my presence all day, and for some reason I am getting the distinct impression that you are ignoring me," The Trickster King mused as he strolled towards Sabrina.

"Why would I possibly be ignoring you Puck, it's not like I need a gas-mask to be with in 15 feet of you..." Sabrina retorted. Maybe if she insulted him she could distract him. At least for 15 min.

The boy shot her a look. The type of look a cat would give a mouse right before it pounced. It was deffinitly not a look Sabrina enjoyed seeing on Puck.

"That hurts Grimm, here I thought I ' would be a nice guy, because in the end of the story I fix everything.'" Sabrina glared at him, did he not think she was humiliated enough? How did he even remember her essay verbatim anyway? He had only heard it once...

"Listen Puck, that was an essay. I _had _to write it. It doesn't mean anything!" With that final comment Sabrina stormed off. Puck glanced at his watch. 2 minutes until Daphne showed up. There was no way he would be able to talk to Sabrina before the marshamellow got there...Oh well, he would just have to do it tomorrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

I know it's really short, I'm still working on the confrontation, so I decided I would post the first part of the chapter now, and then add on more to the end, and post that last. It should be up in about a week.

Also, sistersgrimm97 asked me why I had stopped writing, and since I said I would answer that, I'll put it here. I wrote this story in July of 2008. I was away quite literally all of August, so I planned to restart the story once school started. In September that just didn't happen. I probably started the story about 10 times that month, but I was suffering from severe writers block. Then, in October my mom got diagnosed with ALS. Its this neuromuscular disease that slowly parylizes people. Needless to say, not only was I fairly distraught, but all thoughts of writing fanfiction flew straight out of my head. It wasn't till January that I even tried to start writing again. So I started the chapter about 40 times (litterally) but it never came out right. So finally I just gave up. After a while I was to embaressed to post anything, I knew I hated it when authors just abandon stories, so I didn't want to try and post any more chapters or stories. Finally I decided it didn't really matter whether or not other people wanted to read what I wrote or not, I enjoyed writing, so I restarted this story, and started up another one. I know this is a kinda flimsy excuse, because it only accounts for a few months, but it is true.

Also, if I think that the little blurb up there about why I didn't write is drawing too much attention (sympothy, pity, fake "OMG I am just _sooooo_ sorry's) , I'm just going to erase it.

Thank you my darling readers! I love each and every one of you :)


	10. The Admission

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait, my computer crashed and because my parents rarely use the one at home they didn't feel the need to fix it for a really really long anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Still Don't own sisters Grimm**

"Sabrina, why are you ignoring Puck?"

"I'm not ignoring him!"

"Yes Sabrina, yes you are."

"I am _not_! I'm just..."

"Not talking to him?"

Sometimes Sabrina really hated having a younger sister. I mean really, what good was ignoring someone if people_ pointed out_ the fact that you were ignoring them?

But Daphne did have a point. She _had_ been ignoring Puck, and there was only so long she could keep from being alone with him. But she still wasn't sure what to say. What would she tell him about the essay? The truth? The fact that she really thought he was this kind person? He would laugh at her. She was sure of it. After all, she wasn't supposed to be the touchy feely type person. Could she handle a creepy cult bent on destroying her family? _Sure, why not?_ But feelings? Pure terror.

She had been lucky so far in her quest to ignore him. Unfortunatly, her luck was about to run out.

"Hi." The blonde haired fairy plopped himself into the seat beside her. "Soooo... I have a question," Sabrina sent him a hard look. Hopefully he would get up and leave.

No such luck.

"When you wrote your essay, did you really believe all that stuff? Cuz I mean, I'm a villain..." He trailed off at her exasperated look. Puck wasn't really sure _why_ he wanted Sabrina to admit that she actually felt that way, after all, he wasn't very comfortable with being called out on his good deeds, but he wanted her to say it. He wanted to know she meant what she said, and that it wasn't just for an essay.

Sabrina opened her mouth to speak. Puck held his breath.

"Look Puck. I _know_ your a villain of the worst kind. I also know that deep down, you keep saving us for more than just free food." It didn't escape Pucks notice that she said _us _and not just _her._ Before he could fully register what was happening, Sabrina leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I also _know _ you need to be saved sometimes. And I don't mind."

Puck stared at the blonde, dumb-struck. She just smiled at him and left the room.

Sabrina leaned against her bedroom door. _Had she really just said that?_ Yes, yes she had. And now she had to deal with the consequences.

Maybe locking herself in her room for the rest of her life wasn't such a bad idea.

**All right, I know it's short, but I'm hoping on getting more up soon. Now that it's summer my updating patterns **_**should**_** change. Hopefully.**


	11. The Ending

AN: Alright, so about a million years ago I started this story, and then I learned that writing fics with chapters is just not going to happen with the way I handle things.

About a week after I posted the last chapter my mom took a turn for the worse. The doctors gave us all sorts of deadlines about how she wasn't going to make it three months, and then six weeks, and then two days. The fact is though, doctors are stupid and she just died about two months ago.

So for those of you playing at home, I was told in _July _of _2010 _that she would be dead within X amount of time. She died in February of 2012.

Needless to say, things like writing fanfiction (and reading it) really haven't happened for a loooooong time. Any free time I had was spent either with her, or trying to have some semblance of a normal life (ie friends, schoolwork, regular work, getting ready for college, etc.)

So now I'm going to write one more chapter and close off this story for good, because I feel like an awful person for leaving all of you wonderful people that have stayed with me for….what? Four years now?

Without further ado: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. If I did only the first book would be out by now and you would all be waiting for the next one.

Sabrina had been locked in her room for roughly three and a half days. Not even the promise of normal food could lure her out. Not that it hadn't been tried. Repeatedly. By this point, most of the family had given up on coaxing her out of her room. After all, they figured, she couldn't stay in there forever.

Puck wasn't so sure. If it was physically possible to stay in that room until the universe exploded, Puck was sure that Sabrina would be the one to do it. She was probably the single most stubborn person that Puck had ever met, and he had met some very stubborn people, like his father. And if Sabrina could out-stubborn Oberon, Puck was sure she could avoid talking to him.

Which would be a very, very, _very _bad thing.

So Puck had devised a plan….well….several plans. The first hadn't worked so well. Or the second. Or the thirteenth. But the fourteenth plan was fool proof! His chimp army could have executed this plan blindfolded and it wouldn't have gotten messed up.

See, this plan was so simple, so _obvious, _that Sabrina would never expect him to actually go through with it.

Puck was going to sit in front of her bedroom door until she came out.

Like he said, it was brilliant.

Unfortuantly, Sabrina had not all of a sudden become less stubborn, and Puck had been sitting outside her room for two days. _Seriously, _he thought, _Didn't this girl EAT?_

Somebody had to be sneaking her food. Puck would bet it was the Marshmellow. The traitor. She had promised him that she would help him in his blockade.

As Puck brooded in the hallway, Sabrina remained hidden inside her bedroom. She knew Puck was outside her door. He had made his plan very clear what with his shouting "I'm staying right here, Grimm! RIGHT HERE! Got it? See if you can get past me now!" it wasn't that difficult to figure out.

Puck's plan didn't really help Sabrina. Originally, she had been planning on sneaking down to the kitchen every once in a while to try and scavenge some ordinary food. Now she was stuck living off the candy she had left over from Halloween.

That wasn't going to stop her though. If Sabrina was one thing, she was stubborn, and something as small as hunger wasn't going to lesson her resolve.

Besides, eventually Puck had to get bored. He was going to give in and leave and forget that the stupid essay ever happened. All she had to do was wait him out, and that would be _easy. _

She flopped on to her bed at the same time that Puck leaned his head against the door.

"Grimm," He calls soflty, "I know you can hear me. Unless you've died in there, which could be a possibility. Seriously, aren't you starving?"

She doesn't answer, not that he really expected her to. Like he said, she could out-stubborn Oberon if she wanted to.

What he doesn't know is that Sabrina has lifted herself off the bed and crept towards the door. Silently, she sat next to the door, waiting for the ridicule she was sure Puck was going to throw at her. She didn't expect anything less from him, Trickster King that he was. What she is not expecting is what comes next.

"Come _on, _just open the door Sabrina. Really, the essay wasn't that big a deal. Ms. O'Neil is stupid anyway. And we already sorta talked about it…or, you talked. Isn't it my turn? That's generally how a conversation works, you know. One person says something, the other one responds….."

Sabrina holds her breath. Part of her wants to hear what Puck has to say –_needs _to hear his response to her stupid essay. The other part is far more realistic. It remembers just how many pranks Puck has played on her, how mean he can be. She's sure that part will be right. Still…

"The essay isn't a big deal, okay? I don't really care about it…I mean, it was all true, okay? I would die for you." He paused for a second, realizing the implications of that sentence, "I mean, I would protect any of you! Marshmellow and the old woman and Red…maybe not Red…but I didn't mean just you! It's stupid that you even suggested it!"

Sabrina almost laughed. The entire sentence was just so…Puck.

"Anyway, it's stupid for you to stay in your room forever too. Because…because I know what you said was true. All of it, and you were right. I mean... this time. You were right this time, you're not usually. So just…come out, alright?"

Sabrina barely dared to believe it. There was no way that Puck was the one saying these things, and being nice and understanding. Puck wasn't like that. He would make fun of her and drop her in all sorts of disgusting stuff and just generally be mean.

"Sabrina?"

The shock or hearing her name, her _real _name and not Grimm or some sort of insult is what convinces Sabrina to open the door.

"Hey." Puck looks at her in shock before scrambling to his feet.

"Grimm!" the fairy cries happily, before throwing his arms around her. The hug lasted a second before the two of them backed away, both red-faced.

"Uhm…I'm glad you came out. Can we just go back to before the stupid essay? Things have got way out of control since then."

Sabrina smiled and grabbed his hand, "Sure."

Alright, what do you guys think?

I'm 80% sure I don't like the ending, but I don't know what else to do with it.

But… That's all folks! Thank you for sticking with me!


End file.
